In an aircraft such as an airplane, various flight control surface mechanisms configured to achieve corresponding functions are provided. For example, those flight control surface mechanisms include: a vertical tail with a rudder configured to correct the heading of the airplane and allow the airplane to steer at a small angle; a horizontal tail with an elevator configured to realize a head upward flight and a head downward flight of the airplane; and a flap mechanism (consisting of a flap and a corresponding section of a wing) with a flap configured to achieve a large lift force and a good maneuverability under low speed. The flight control surface mechanism typically includes a fixed part and a movable wing surface attached to the fixed part in a manner of being movable (for example pivotable) relative to the fixed part, for example, the vertical tail has a vertical tail plane as the fixed part and a rubber as the movable wing surface.
Between the fixed part and the movable wing surface, it is necessary to maintain a good aerodynamic sealing in respective positioning states (particularly forward and reverse limit positioning states) of the movable wing surface relative to the fixed part, so as to improve the efficiency of the movable wing surface and the aerodynamic performance of the whole flight control surface mechanism.
In particularly, in some cases, in order to, for example, avoid interfering with related fixing parts of the flight control surface mechanism, a cut-out is provided at an edge portion of the movable wing surface. Such cut-out may be exposed to the outside as the movable wing surface is in a pivotal limit position relative to the fixed part, such that the aerodynamic performance is impaired. Thus, it is advantageous to improve the aerodynamic sealing of the cut-out, for example, when in the pivotal limit position.
Here, it should be noted that the technical contents provided in this section aim to facilitate understanding of the present disclosure by the skilled in the art, and do not necessarily constitute the prior art.